unconditionally
by alohomora-drarry
Summary: Draco is transgender and in love with Harry. Harry is in love with Draco, but how will he react, when Draco tells him her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning on making this a multichaptered fanfic.**

**Draco is transgender, and has a crush on Harry, Harry also likes Draco, but when he discovers his/her secret, how will things go for these two lovers?**

Draco Malfoy stood in front of a large mirror in the room of requirements, looking at himself with critical eyes. He was beautiful right now, so much better than the way he usually looked, if only he could wear these clothes to school. His image in the mirror was that of him, dressed in a beautiful bright-green dress, white heals, and silver jewellery. The dress was charmed, so it looked like he had breasts, and his hair was long, it came until halfway his back. This was who he were, this was the true Draco Malfoy. A girl.

He had known he was a girl since he was much younger, he wanted to be just like his mother, wearing the cute dresses Pansy Parkinson always wore, having long hair he could braid. But no, he was born in a boys body, so he must be a boy, it was what was expected of him. It didn't matter if it made him happy or not, he had to be the perfect Malfoy-heir.

That's why he spended almost every free minute of his time, in this room, surrounded with the most beautiful dresses, skirts, blouses, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, make-up and shoes. He dresses himself up, and admires himself in the mirror, it's the only time he feels like himself.

The outfit is perfect, he only has to add make-up to add the final touch. The moment he thinks that, a dressingtable appears in the room, with on it the most beautiful make-up he could wish for. It looks like the stuff his mother used to have in her room, where he always played with until his father found out.

After he is done with the make-up, he looks in the mirror again, yes, this is him, or now her. And she's beautiful. He walks over to the desk on the left side of the room, where his diary is laying, it is filled with sotry's about his favourite outfits, or talking about how much he wishes he could just be himself, but mostly with his crush, Harry Potter.

He has had a crush on the boy for over two years, and probably before too, only he didn't realise it. It hurts, having a crush on the person you're supposed to hate, and who hates you, because no matter how hard you try, you know you would never get him. It just fucking hurts. Harry hated him, of course he hated him, it was his own fault at all, well technically it was his fathers fault, since he was the one who made him be such an asshole all the time. As a Malfoy, Draco was not allowed to talk to people below his standards, like Harry, unless it was an insult, and with those insults, Harry was at least talking to him, which was in his opinion better than nothing.

Draco sighed, it was time to get back to the commonroom, otherwise he wouldn't make it before curfew. With a sad face he stripped himself of, putting everything carefully back in the right place. As he was done, he put the diary back in his bag and walked out of the room. Back to the commonroom, where he had to be the perfect son for his father.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindorcommonroom, Harry Potter was doing, or better said trying to do and failing, his potionshomework. Snape had assigned an essay about the uses of wormwood in different potions, but he didn't understood the subject at all. His thoughts kept drifting away, thinking of a certain blonde slytherin, who he of course just happened to have a huge crush on. It's not like he could help it, Draco was just incredibly hot, it was almost impossible NOT to think about him.

He sighed, this way he would never finish his essay, which would just lead to another detention with Snape. He really had to start working, without thinking of the beautiful boy, if he wanted to do this correctly.

Another ten minutes later, he decided to just give up, it wasn't going to work anyway. All he could think of was the slytherin, the way he walked, his smiles, his voice, his hair, his everything. God, Draco was just perfect, in every way. Except for the fact, that he hated Harry, Harry was sure of that. And to walk up to someone who hates you and casually say "I'm in love with you" Was not a good idea, unless you wanted to be embarrassed in front of the whole school.

Now he thought about it, would it really matter that much? Everyone at school already talked about him, so why not? Okay, maybe just walking up to him would be stupid, but he could always send letters right? Tomorrow, it would be valentine, if he would send Draco a note then, he could look at his reaction. Probably Draco would be disgusted, but who knew? Maybe he was lucky, and Draco actually felt something for him too?

_You're beautiful, you're smart_

_You're unreachable for me._

_You're cunning, you're amazing_

_You're everything I need._

_You hate me, I know_

_I just thought that you should know_

_What you're doing to me_

_Because I can't let you go._

Would it be good? Probably not, but it wouldn't get much better then this, he has never been a good poet.

He scribbled some more on the paper, and finally got this letter.

_For Draco Malfoy_

_You're beautiful, you're smart_

_You're unreachable for me._

_You're cunning, you're amazing_

_You're everything I need._

_You hate me, I know_

_I just thought that you should know_

_What you're doing to me_

_Because I can't let you go._

_If you're interested, come to the owlery at nine o'clock, i'll be waiting for half an hour._

_Harry Potter._

Taking the paper with him, he walked up to the owlery, where he told Hedwig to deliver it tomorrow during breakfast. He was already nervous for tomorrow.

**So that's the first chapter, please let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, hope you like it of course :) **

When Draco Malfoy walked into the great hall, he was surprised to see small hearts falling down from the ceiling, covering everything in the hall. There were little paper airplanes flying around the great hall, looking for the person they got sended to, as was said by Dumbedore last night, all the valentine letters were removed from the owls, and magically folded into the cute airplanes. He saw people opening them, and looking at the person who had probably send it.

As Draco sat down, he saw one of the airplanes coming his way, but that couldn't be true right? No one at this school liked him, stronger, almost everyone hated him, but still, the airplane landed in front of him, and it said clearly his name. But who would've send HIM of all people a valentine? As he read the letter, his eyes lit up with suprise, but mostly happiness.

_For Draco Malfoy_

_You're beautiful, you're smart_

_You're unreachable for me._

_You're cunning, you're amazing_

_You're everything I need._

_You hate me, I know_

_I just thought that you should know_

_What you're doing to me_

_Because I can't let you go._

_If you're interested, come to the owlery at nine o'clock, i'll be waiting for half an hour._

_Harry Potter._

Harry Potter had send him a valentine? Could that mean he, he liked him too? No, that was impossible right? This was probably just some sort of a joke, an incredibly sick joke for that, but a joke. It was not possible Harry could like him, he hated him.

Draco looked towards the Gryffindor table, where he met the bright green eyes of Harry Potter, they both blushed and looked away quickly. It couldn't hurt right? He could just go to the owlery, if there was no one, it was a joke, and his heart would be broken. If Harry was there, if Harry was there he had a chance with him.

The thought only was enough to make Draco smile, he had often daydreamed about Harry, of course, but now there was a chance it could all be reality, wasn't that amazing? He casted a quick time-charm, to see it was already 8:45, in a quarter of an hour he would be in the owlery. As he stood up and walked to the doors of the hall, he saw Harry say goodbye to his friends.

As I walked to the owlery, i became incredibly nervous, what if it was just a joke? What if Harry and his friends would all stand there, laughing at him for being so stupid to come here? What if the message wasn't even meant for him? Wait no, that was stupid, the note had my name on it.

And what if it did work out? How would Harry react at his secret? How would he tell Harry? When would he tell Harry? Could he tell Harry? He should tell Harry, but when? Not now, that was stupid. But it would have to happen some day, if they were together. Right? He couldn't walk around in this body forever, that was impossible.

Draco was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed he already stood in front of the owlery. He knew Harry wasn't there yet, as he walked out of the great hall before he did, but he was still nervous to walk in. Swallowing once, he opened the door, thank god the owlery was empty. He walked over to the window on the other side of the room, with his back to the door. He stood like that for a couple of minutes, and when he heard the door opening, he turned around to see Harry standing there.

"Er, hey Malf- Draco." Draco smiled shyly, hearing his name, even though it was his boy's name, from Harry's mouth was something he could get used to. "Hey Harry"

"Er, I'm glad you came, even though it's probably just because you want to know what the hell I meant with that note." Draco shook his head and walked closer to the boy "No, I mean yes, I do want to know what exactly you meant with it, but that's not the only reason I'm here. I'm here because I wanted to see if you meant what you said." Harry smiled "Yes, I meant what I said. I think I'm in love with you Draco." He stared to the ground, afraid to meet Draco's eyes. Draco stepped closer, tilting Harry's head up and looking him in his eyes. "Good, because I think I'm in love with you too."

And with that, he closed the space left between them, placing his lips on Harry's. Harry gladly answered the kiss and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Forgetting they were still in the owlery, and that every second someone could walk in on them, they lost themselves in what must be the most perfect kiss both of them had ever had.

When they were both in a desperate need of breath, the pulled away reluctantly, smiling at each other. "Would you mind if we kept this a secret for now?" Draco asked nervous. "I just don't think I'm ready yet to tell anyone, I'm sorry." Harry pulled the boy close in his arms "Of course not Draco, we'll wait until we're both ready to tell people." He leaned in for another kiss, which Draco happily returned.

**Please leave a review behind, I'd like to know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter, hope you like it ****J**

**Thanks HYPSY-PRiiNC3SS for your reaction!**

**Please leave reviews behind after you've read, I like reading them.**

When Harry walked back to the commonroom after his meeting with Draco, he felt happier than ever. They had agreed to keeping their relationship a secret, as they weren't sure what the reactions would be, they were after all Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the Chosen one, and the son of a deatheater, two sworn enemies who hate each other. Not lovers.

He smiled at the thought of the shocked expressions the others students would have if he and Draco would walk into the great hall, holding hands and eating breakfast together. Once they decided to come out, that was the way to do it, then they would also be able to have a good laugh about it.

When he stood in front of the portrait, the fat lady looked at him with a funny face "You might want to hide that hickey in your neck darling." She laughed. He didn't even realise Draco had given him a hickey. He quickly casted a glamourcharm on his neck, he wasn't quite good in them, but it would work for an hour or so, which was enough time for now, tomorrow he would have to find another solution.

He walked in to the commonroom, and immediately Ron and Hermione ran over to him, seemingly worried about him. "Harry! Thank god you're here! Where have you been?! We were so worried about you!" Hermione started yelling "Er, I've just been walking around the lake, I think I've lost track of time. Sorry?" He wanted to tell about his new relationship, they were his best friends and all, but he had promised Draco not to tell anyone, which included Ron and Hermione.

"Next time, please tell us where you're going? I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please don't ever do that again!" Harry smiled "Yes mother, I promise." He and Ron started laughing, and Hermione just rolled her eyes, before laughing along with them. "hey, I'm really tired, so I'm going of to bed now okay?" both of his friends nodded and he walked upstairs.

Instead of going straight back to the commonroom, Draco walked to the Room of Requirements, where he knew she could be himself, or herself. _'I need a room to be myself. I need a room to be myself. I need a room to be myself' _A door appeared. When he opened it, he entered the room he had spent so much time in, and just as every time he was here, he looked at all the clothes, shoes, accessories and make-up in awe. They were so beautiful, and she couldn't wait to try them on. But now there was something new in the room, there stood a small table in one of the corners, with on it a heavy looking book. Curious as she was, she picked the book up and started reading.

The book was full of charms, with detailed explanations in how to use them, and what exactly the effects were. These were charms she had never heard of before, but she couldn't wait to use them. Charms to change breastsize, or in her case, to grow breasts. Charms to put on different kinds of make-up in different ways and colors. Charms to change your hair, making it longer, curly, and all kinds of styles and colors. It was exactly what she needed.

After picking out her outfit and laying it beside her on a chair, Draco grabbed her wand to practise some of the spells. Looking at the clothes she had picked, she decided she would go with long, black hair in a fishtailbraid. She murmured the spell and made a complicated wandmovement. It took her a while, but it was worth it, her hair looked beautiful. This way, she also charmed her nails, face and skin, and finally her breasts. After the charms were done, she picked up the clothes from the chair to put them on, it was a black legging, with a dark-pink top above it, which came until about one and a half inche above her knees. Together with the jewellery she wore, she looked in the mirror. Completely satisfied.

Suddenly a thought occurred her, if she walked through the school like this, would people recognize her? If she looked in the mirror, probably not, how could they think a girl with black hair, brown eyes and a darkened skin was Draco Malfoy? The blonde haired pale looking boy? Tomorrow was Saturday, she could try and walk around like this for a while, right? No one would know it was her, and she got to look how others thought she looked, instead of always being on her own when she wore these outfits. Yes, that was what she would do tomorrow.

The next morning, Harry awoke early, before all his dormmates, which was good because he had to look up a better glamourcharm, there would sure be questions if he suddenly walked around the school with a hickey on his neck right? He walked to his trunk to get his charmsbook and waked downstairs to the commonroom. "_hido omnia_" He whispered as he pointed his wand at himself. When he looked in the mirror, he was glad to see that the hickey was no longer visible. Harry smiled at his face in the mirror, before he heard others coming down too.

That morning Draco had gone to the Room of Requirement again, where he had left the outfit and charms so he could put them on immediately. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled, no one would recognise her like that. With that thought in mind, she walked down to the great hall for breakfast.

To make sure no one would suspect a thing, she even sat on a different table, the huffepuff one. The hufflepuffs were actuallt quite nice company, even though they didn't know her, they immediately invited her into conversations, like she had always been there. She smiled, it felt good to be able to be herself for once. To huffelpuffs, it obviously didn't matter if they knew you or not, as long as you didn't insult them or something, you were their friend.

And so the day went on, Draco spend a lot of time with a group of hufflepuff girls, talking about clothes and make-up, being hersef. She spotted Harry a couple of times, and had to resist the urge to go to him. First of all, Harry wouldn't recognise her the way she looked now, and of course their relationship was a secret one, even if she were herself right now, they coudn't risk being seen together without fighting.

**Please leave a review behind to tell what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

Draco and Harry had agreed in meeting in the Room of Requirements, where they were sure no one would interrupt them. Harry already was there, thinking about different ways to style the room, trying out different colours and furniture. It took him a while, but then it was perfect, he only hoped Draco would think the same.

While Draco walked in the direction of the room, he thought about the conversation he had had with those huffepuff girs. It had been an interesting talk.

_"__What's your name? I mean we've been talking for a while now and it was fun, but we don't even know how you're called." A name. She hadn't even thought about a name, how could she have been so stupid?! "You come up with a nice name, I'll see if I use it." At this, the other girls looked, of course, confused. "What do you mean? How can we give you a name? You know your own name right?" She sighed "Look, you have never seen me before right?" All nodded "That's because I'm not usually in your house, or at this school technically. Well I am, but not with this look, normally I look, er, quite different. " At this, the girls looked rather confused "You mean your someone else? Looking like this girl?" Draco nodded. "But why? And who are you than?" "I can't tell you who I am, but I look different now, because it's, er, because it's the only way to be myself. Looking like myself, I can't be." The girls looked at her with pity "Well, let's come up with a name then shall we?" Draco smiled, these girls were amazing, even now they knew she was actually someone else, they accepted her, okay maybe it helped that they didn't know she was actually Draco Malfoy, but still. "Thank you!"_

The girls had come up with a whole list of beautiful names, and now he only had to choose the best one, it was an important decision, as he would have that name for the rest of his life as a girl. He liked the names Celeste, Dabria, Dawn, Ethelyn, Gloria and Kiana the most. Celeste meant sublime, Dabria an angel of death, Dawn stood for sunrise, Ethelyn signified a graceful and noble woman, Gloria a woman of glory and Kiana meant soft, silky.

When he stood in front of the door that lead to the Room of Requirements, he stopped thinking about the name issue. Draco entered the room to see Harry sitting on a comfortable looking couch near a burning fireplace. "Hi Harry" Harry turned around "Hey Draco" Draco walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Harry, who pulled the blonde boy close in his arms. They didn't need talking, not right now, just being there with eachother was good enough.

"Hey, Harry?" "Yeah Draco?" "You really don't mind, keeping this a secret?" harry smiled and looked at Draco "No I really don't mind Draco." Draco sighed in relieve "Good, thank you." When Harry thought about it, he came to realise he and Draco didn't even know each other quite well "You know, we don't know each other that well right? Could we talk?" "Of course we can Harry."

"First, tell me something about your life at home, you live with muggles right?" Of course Draco ahd to ask that question first, but he Harry had wanted to talk, so now he must talk. "The muggles I live with are terrible, they hate me. I've lived in a cupboard until I was eleven, they beat me, starved me, made me do everything there was to do in and round the house. Before Hagrid told me the truth, I thought my parents had died in a carcrash when they were drunk."

It was clear Harry had a hard time speaking about his relatives, and Draco took the boy in his arms, kissing his forehead gentle. "That's horrible Harry... Why do you still go there? Someone must have noticed something was wrong right?" Harry hid his face in Draco's chest "No one noticed, except for Dumbledore, but I still have to go back there every summer, for my 'protection'" Draco was shocked "Dumbledore KNEW? Then why the hell didn't he do something about it?! Surely he could have at least threatened those muggles to don't do those things to you anymore? Why didn't he?" Harry shrugged his shoulder, he really didn't know. "I have no idea, it was like he didn't care at all. "

"They put you in a fucking cupboard, abused you, lied to you, and that old fool didn't give a fuck?!" Draco was so angry with the headmaster at this moment, he really felt like storming up to his office right now, telling the idiot exactly what he thought, maybe hexing him or something. Harry, seemingly reading his boyfriends mind said "Don't you dare do something now Draco, it's already happened, there's nothing you can do about it."

Draco hugged his boyfriend, trying his best to comfort the boy, who was now slightly crying as his memory's came back. They sat like that for a long time, holding each other tight, simply enjoying each others company.

After a while, Harry noticed Draco had fallen asleep, and smiled at his cute sleeping face. He put Draco on the couch. He felt the urge to lay down beside the sleeping boy, but knew he couldn't do that, his friends would get really suspicious of course when he suddenly stayed away the whole night. After covering Draco with a soft blanket, he wrote a note, letting Draco know he was going back to the common room.

When he entered the common room, Harry was glad to see that Ron and Hermione had already gone upstairs, he wouldn't have to answer any of their questions tonight. Tomorrow was another story though...

**Please, if you liked it, REVIEW! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone had asked about why I use him/he terms for Draco while he is thinking, when she's actually a girl. I don't really know much about transgender people of course, but I do it like this: I use the terms that fit with who he/she is at the moment, so if she is dressed and charmed as herself, a girl, I use she/her. But when he is not, like most of the time, I use he/him. I also feel like that's what Draco would try to do, because he would have to be the boy everyone expects him to be, he has to think like that boy. Get it?**

**Here is chapter five:**

When Harry woke up the next morning, Ron was already downstairs in the commonroom. The other boys in the dorm were still asleep. He yawned once, and then got up to make himself ready for the day. Thinking about last night, he smiled to himself.

As Harry walked down to the commonroom, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting together on one of the couches. When they heard him, they both turned around."Harry, where were you last night? We've waited for hours, but you didn't come back. Is everything alright? If something was wrong you'd tell us right?" Hermione asked with a worried voice, Harry smiled, she was like a mother, always worried about what Ron and he were doing. "Everything's fine 'Mione, I swear. I was in the Room of Requierments, practising Defence Against the Dark Arts, when I was done the room conjured a rather comfortable couch, and I fell asleep for a couple of hours. "

Hermione looked satisfied with this answer, and so she let the subject rest. "Shall we go to the Great Hall for breakfast? I'm hungry." Both boys nodded and together the three of them went down to get breakfast. Meanwhile Harry thought about how Draco had reacted when he woke up today, on the couch in the room of requirements. He started smiling at the thought.

As Harry and his friends entered the great hall, his eyes immediately searched for the blonde slytherin, he let out a small sigh of relieve when he saw the boy sitting at his usual place, between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. When Draco looked up, their eyes met and both boys smiled at each other. They looked away, not wanting their friends to notice of course.

During breakfast Draco listened half to the conversations his friends were having, his thoughts wandering to his boyfriend. When he had awoken in the Room of Requirement he was confused at first, he didn't immediately remember why he was there. But he was grateful to Harry for letting him sleep there, he really needed it.

When breakfast ended, Draco told his friends he would be practising in the Room of Requirement with his potions, and headed to said room. Once he was inside, he was planning on going back to the hufflepuffgirls he had met. The room had obviously conjured more fitting clothes for just hanging around school, as the closet now was filled with tons of blouses, skirts and jeans.

When she was finally done with dressing herself up, Draco looked in the mirror, admiring her new body. "Ethelyn" she said to her mirrorimage. Ethelyn was the name she had decided to give herself, she thought it was beautiful, and it meant 'Noble and Graceful woman.' Which was what she hoped to be some day.

Satisfied with her look, Ethelyn walked out of the room, and went searching for her new friends. She hoped the girls were on the same place as last day, which was very likely as they had said they usually sat there.

She was right, the girls did sit there, they were talking to each other. "Er, hey." Ethelyn said shyly, which caused the girls to turn around. "Hey! Have you already decided on a name yet?" She nodded, "Yes I have actually, I think I'll go with Ethelyn, it sounds beautiful." The girls nodded in agreement.

"Ethelyn, why can't you be yourself when you're not like this? You don't have to tell of course, but we're all curious." She bit her lip "Because everyone has expectations for me, I'm supposed to be perfect, good in everything, to be the perfect son of my father." Ethelyn slapped her hand on her mouth, 'Damn it! Why did I say that?! Now they-' Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls, Dawn, "Son? So, you're a boy? Who's now a girl? I'm sorry I don't get it."

"I think Ethelyn is transgender, right Ethelyn?" Celeste asked. Ethelyn nodded "Yes, I'm a girl, but I'm born in a boys body." Celeste put an arm around her shoulder "Wow, that must be so hard, being someone you're not, all the time." Ethelyn smiled "Yes it is, that's why I was so happy when I met you all."

"But how do you look like a girl? I mean, as a boy you don't have breasts right? " Dabria asked, she was the one who dared to asked every question, no matter how personal or embarrassing. She laughed "No I don't of course, it's a charm I found in a book. Just like everything else."

"I don't think there's a chance you'll tell us who you actually are right?" "No there isn't, you'll have to find out with everyone else, which probably means never." All four of the girls looked at her with pity "I'm sure you will, Ethelyn, if people don't respect who you are, they are not worthy your company. " The girl smiled "Thank you Kiana."

"Do you have a boy or girlfriend?" Dabria again "Yes, I have a boyfriend, but he doesn't know anything. I'm not sure how he'll react, we only got together on valentinesday. And he's gay, so I don't think he'll like me when I'm a girl." The thought made the girl sad, she loved Harry, that was sure, but he was gay, so if she was a girl...

"Maybe he's not gay, it could be he's bisexual, or pansexual, right?" "Dawn is right, you shouldn't just assume the worst, I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Noticing it was almost time for lunch, the girls got up to eat something. Before Ethelyn walked away to the Room of Requirements, Kiana grabbed her arm, saying something that made the petite girl smile.

"I don't care you're born a boy, you make a beautiful girl."

**Please leave a review behind if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In this story, I'll be mainly writing from Draco's/Ethelyns point of view, of course also from Harry's, but mostly Draco's. Oh yeah, Snape is alive in this story.**

_"__I don't care you're born a boy, you make a beautiful girl."_

The words Kiana had said to him, didn't leave his mind for the following days, no matter what he did or where he was, he thought about them. The hufflepuff girls were so sweet with him, even after he had told them he wasn't actually a girl, but a boy.

A paper bird flying his way caught the attention of the slytherin, and as he opened it, he smiled at the message.

_'"__Dear Draco,_

_Would you meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner? It's been a few days, and I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend. _

_Yours only, Harry. "_

Draco immediately started writing a reply, he wanted nothing more than to spend some more time with Harry. It was almost time for dinner, so if he finished the essay he was working on now, he wouldn't have to worry about it later on.

"Hey draco, where are you with your thoughts? You haven't said a word this whole meal!" Pansy asked him during dinner, "I'm sorry Pansy, I'm just a bit tired I guess." Seemingly satisfied with this answer, the girl returned to the conversations being held. Giving Draco time to think about his meeting with Harry. He hoped it would be nice, of course, and he was sure it would be. But whenever he was with Harry, he kept on wondering what Harry's reaction would be when he told him his secret.

When dinner was finally over, Draco made his way to the Room of Requirement, to find Harry already being there, waiting patiently for him. As soon as he walked in, Harry captured him in a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned of course, their tongues battling for dominance. When they were both desperate for breath, they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I missed you, I wish we could meet more often without people getting suspicious." Harry said "Me too, I'm so sorry Harry, but I'm really not ready yet to face everyone." He bit his lip, what if Harry decided that it was either coming out, or breaking up? That he didn't want to date someone who didn't even want to be with him in public? "I don't blame you Draco, I don't want to come out yet either, don't worry."

"There is a way we could spent more time together you know. Remember what Snape said last lesson?" Of course, Harry didn't remember "Of course not, he said that we'll be starting a large project, which will be during three months. Your partner will be the person you're sitting next to. If we're both late, all the places will be already occupied, which will leave us being partners, and of course HAVING to spend time together to work on it, completely against or will of course. " Harry smiled brightly.

"That's amazing Draco! Why didn't I think of that?" Draco chuckled "Because you almost never pay attention during potions of course. " "True that, can I help it? It's so boring, and Snape hates me anyway, so it doesn't matter." Draco sighed, "You're unbelievable..."

They fell asleep in the room of requirements, cuddled up together on the couch. When they awoke the following morning, they got dressed and went to their common rooms, not prepared for the obvious questions that would come there.

"Harry?! Where have you been last night? You weren't here when we went to bed, and you were still gone when we woke up! You have been gone all night!"Hermione. Damn it, what did he have to say now? He couldn't just casually say 'Yeah, I spent the night with Draco Malfoy, you know, the git that has bullied us since we know him and we all hate? Yeah we're dating now.' God, he didn't even want to imagine the reactions...

"I went to the room of requirements, must have fallen asleep there I guess. " That wasn't a complete lie, he did went to the room of requirements, and he had also fallen asleep there. Obviously, Hermione didn't believe him "Harry that's bullshit, why would you spent so much time in the room of requirements?" "Hermione, I can't tell you right now alright? But I will some day, I promise." She still looked at him suspiciously, but let the subject go. "Okay, let's get down for breakfast shall we?"

Hermione and Harry walked down to the great hall, to find Ron already being there, stuffing himself with waffles, pancakes and sausages. They went sitting on both sides of the red haired boy, Harry grabbing waffles with jelly, Hermione taking some eggs with bacon.

Once in a while, Harry would look up to meet the silver eyes of his boyfriend, and smiled at him. No one noticed, but the two of them did.

When breakfast was done, both Harry and Draco walked to the potionsclassroom, both being a little late on purpose. 'forcing' them to sit next to each other. "Today we will start on a new project, which will take us three months, your partner will be the person next to you." Harry and Draco looked at each other, both pretending to hate the idea of having to work together, but both also seeing in the others eyes that they were just as excited as themselves.

"Potter, Malfoy, you will do this project about Amortentia, I assume that even you Potter, know what it is?" Of course Snape had to pick on him "Yes professor."

They spent the rest of the lesson throwing insults at each other, while doing research on the potion they had to do, but both of them were thrilled with excitement.

**Next chapter there will be more about the hufflepuffgirls, as they'll talk with Ethelyn again. If you liked the chapter, please leave a review behind.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while! I have this idea in my head, but I suck at writing it down in words, and I just didn't have much time, I'm really sorry! In this chapter Ethelyn/Draco, will tell the hufflepuffgirls who she is. I hope you like it.**

"I'm going to the library guys, see you later. " Harry stood up from his chair in the Gryffindor commonroom, he and Draco had agreed in meeting there to work on their potionsproject. "You don't seem to mind it that much, having to work with Malfoy, why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy may hate me, and I hate him, but I know that he cares about his grades very much, and I'm pretty sure he'll work hard on the assignment, instead of insulting and fighting like usual. His grades are just too important to him." And with that, he left the common room and walked down to the library.

Draco had chosen a table in the back of the library, where people wouldn't focus too much on him and Harry. That way they didn't have to pretend to hate each other, no one was watching anyway. He sat in one of the chairs, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. On the table he had placed a few books he thought were useful for the assignment, and now he just sat there, waiting.

Not even two minutes later Harry Potter walked into the library, his eyes immediately looking for Draco. Once he found him, he walked towards said boy and sat down next to him. "Sorry I'm late, Ron and Hermione were holding me up. They can't believe I don't hate the fact I have to work with 'That git of a Malfoy'" The blonde boy smiled "Of course they don't, they don't know about us. Now let's go to work shall we?"

"We have to look up for ourselves how to make the potion, and we'll get three lessons to make it. I've got these books, I'm sure one of them will contain the potion. If you look through that one, I'll take this one okay?" Harry nodded and started reading through the book Draco had pointed at.

After they found the page on Amortentia, both boys started copying the text. Not soon after, both were finished. "I'll put away the books okay? You go and tell your friends about the horrible studysession with Malfoy. " "I'll help you, I can talk to my friends later. " They both grabbed a book, and walked to the shelf with potionbooks. "Bye Draco, see you later." And with a small kiss on his mouth, Harry walked away.

After putting the books away, Draco walked out of the library and headed straight to the room of requirement. As soon as he walked in, it changed into the usual room, filled with clothes, make-up and jewellery. It took her a while to choose her outfit for todat, but once she was done, she was satisfied with the way she looked.

Her hair was long, curly and black, with dark red highlights. And she wore a darkgreen tanktop above darkblue jeans. Slytherin coloured earrings, and a golden necklace with an emerald. She smiled in the mirror, before walking out of the room, looking for Celeste, Dabria, Dawn and Kiana.

It didn't take Ethelyn long to find the girls, as they were sitting under the same tree as last time. As soon as she walked closer to them, Dabria saw her and jumped up. "Hey Ethelyn! Nice to see you again!" Ethelyn smiled and ran to the girl. "Hey Dabria! What are you doing?" She sighed "Those nerds are doing homework, which is boring, so I'm not doing it, I'll copy it from them later. " Ethelyn grinned "That sounds like a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff?"

"The hat doubted between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, but obviously, I'm a hufflepuff now. Now, lay down, and relax while I ask you questions." She smiled and lay down on the grass as Dabria told her. "Which house are you in? From your character, you seem like a Hufflepuff, but, then we would probably know who you were. "

**From now I write in Ethelyn's point of view.**

"I'm a slytherin, but yeah, I'm only there because I needed to be there for my father. Otherwise I'd probably be a Gryffindor, or even a Hufflepuff, my father would probably disown me if that happened.." Celeste looked at me in shock "Disown you?! Just because you're not in Slytherin? That's so unfair!" "Tell us something more about yourself, are you seeing someone?" That was kiana, I smiled at the thought of Harry, "Yes, I have a boyfriend, we have a secret relationship. And, before you ask, no, he doesn't know. I have no idea how to tell him."

"You probably wouldn't tell us who he is right?" I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. " "Doesn't matter, would you mind if we try to find out who you are? " I thought about it, they seemed trustable, they wouldn't tell anyone, I was sure, but I could never just tell them. "I don't think I do, I could never just tell you, but maybe it would be easier if at least someone knew..."

"Okay, we'll ask question. Of course you can choose not to answer. " Dawn said "You look around our age, so are you a sixth year?" I nodded. They would find out who I was soon, that was sure. I became nervous.

"A sixth year, Slytherin boy. Okay, that could be Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Right?" I nodded again. "Honestly, I don't think Crabbe and Goyle were forced into Slytherin by their parents, they're just too stupid, scared or mean to be in one of the other houses. " When I nodded, she went on. "So that leaves Zabini, Malfoy and Nott. Zabini is black, so unless you've transfigured your skincolour too, you're not him. Am I right?" I swallowed "Yes, you're right." I looked at her, but avoided her eyes. It was obvious she was thinking hard about it.

Celeste looked behind me and seemed to look closely, I turned around to see the other boys from my year walking together to the forest, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. Celeste looked at me and smiled "You're Draco Malfoy."

I closed my eyes, expecting them to send me away, or laugh at me, anything. What I didn't expect was Dawn walking over to me and give me a hug. She looked at Celeste and corrected her. "No, Ethelyn Malfoy. " I smiled at her and blushed. "Now I think about it, it kinda makes sense you know? There aren't many guys who care that much about their hair, or the way they look. " She had a point, even as a boy, I really cared about the way I looked.

"Ethelyn, don't think for a moment we would leave you, just because you're a Malfoy. You've told us enough to understand that the Malfoy everyone knows, isn't the real one. " I felt like I could cry, so emotional did those words make me. "Thank you so much.. "

**I hope you liked it, Please leave a review behind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter again, hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

Draco Malfoy walked to the Great Hall, together with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, his friends were laughing together, but all the blonde boy could think about was the way his new friends had reacted on finding out he was Draco Malfoy. He would've expected them to leave, remembering the way he used to talk about Hufflepuffs, but they didn't. It had really touched her how sweet the girls were to him, and of course the way Dawn had simply called him. 'Ethelyn Malfoy.' It sounded right.

When he sat down between Blaise and Theodore, Draco looked around the great hall, looking for Harry. He found him and they looked at each other, it took all his willpower not to smile at him. That would look weird, Draco Malfoy of all people, smiling? And if that wasn't enough, smiling at Harry Potter? No, that should not happen.

He noticed the girls from Hufflepuff sitting together, Kiana looked over at him and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile, he couldn't help but smile a little, but made sure his friends didn't notice. They were too busy with themselves anyway to notice him, as always.

Draco finished his dinner, told his friends he would go to the library to study some more. Of course that's not what he would be doing, he had heard a muggle song the other day, that Dawn thought fitted him perfectly, and she was right. It was perfect, and he would let the room of requirements play it for him, it was also a way to test the charms for his voice. Singing had always been something Draco liked, although almost no one knew it.

When he entered the room of requirements, it looked the same as always, except there was now an extra table with a magic musicplayer on it, playing the song 'This is me'. He walked into the wardrobe and found a beautiful, deep blue dress, with silver diamonds around the taille. Smiling, he pulled the dress on, charming himself like he had looked this afternoon, except the highlights in her black hair now matched the colour of the dress perfectly. She walked towards the mirror in the room, and started singing along with the song that was playing.

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know_"

She knew the song was meant differently, but it fitted her literally, she had always hid her face, not as a boy of course, she was a Malfoy after all, but the real her had always been hidden.

"_This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, know<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wannabe<br>This is me_"

This is me. The girl in the mirror is the real me, she shouldn't be afraid to show herself, but she was. Because she knew what it would mean to let everyone know.

"Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wannabe<br>This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wannabe<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wannabe<br>This is me"

At the end of the song, Ethelyn had started crying softly, and she watched how the make-up on the girl's face in the mirror had wiped out over her whole face. It was so unfair, why couldn't she just be herself for god's sake?! Of course it had to be all complicated for her, of course it had to be almost impossible to be herself. If she would tell her father about this, he would disown if not kill her, she was a disgrace for the Malfoy name, and she knew he would punish her for it, he wouldn't care she was his own child.

She felt the need to break something, and as if on cue, the room conjured expensive looking vases on a table, which she gladly took and smashed against the wall. It felt good, and she threw another one, and another. When she finally had enough, she dropped herself on the soft couch, sobbing to herself. It was a long time since she had cried like this, she wasn't allowed to, and it wasn't fair.

She needed to tell Harry, and as soon as possible.

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, and I'm already sorry for the cliffhanger on the end, don't hate me please.**

Ethelyn walked through the castle, looking for Kiana, Dabria, Dawn and Celeste, she needed to talk to them, now. She wanted to tell Harry her secret, but had no idea how to do so, and she was sure the girls could help her. She walked outside, and saw the girls sitting under the tree, just like last time. She walked up to them.

As soon as she saw her, Kiana stood up and walked over. "Honey! Your eyes are all red and puffy, did you cry last night?" Ethelyn simply nodded and Kiana hugged her. "Poor girl.. what's wrong?"

**From now on, Ethelyn's point of view.**

"I need to tell him, as soon as possible... I can't do this anymore.." Celeste looked at me worried "With him, you mean your boyfriend?" I nodded "But I have no idea how to tell him... " I sat down next to them on the grass "Hey, we'll figure something out okay? We'll help you." I smiled sadly.

"Okay. First, tell us why you're scared to tell him." I sighed "Because I don't know how he'll react, I'm scared he will leave me because it's too hard to be with someone like me, or because he only likes guys, not girls. I love him so much, I don't want to lose him."

"I'm sure you won't lose him, look at you! You're freaking hot, how can he leave you?" I smiled sadly "Because he's gay? And not bi?" Dawn looked at me "Are you sure about that?" Just as Dabria said "Who is your boyfriend than? " I looked at both of them "Not really sure, but I think he is. And I don't think it's for me to tell, he doesn't want everyone to know he likes blokes yet I think. "

"Well, he isn't dating a bloke, he's dating a girl, a beautiful one. " I smiled "You have a point there, and, I know you wouldn't tell anyone. Promise you'll believe me, because it seems to everyone we hate each other." All four girls looked at me expectantly "Okay, my boyfriend is Harry Potter."

"H-Harry Potter? Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy? But, how? I mean, you're always fighting, always!" I chuckled, she was right though "I couldn't exactly tell him I like him could I? I thought he hated me, he thought the same, and we were both too stupid to figure it out. Now I finally have him, and I can lose him again."

Celeste looked at me "I'd never expected that to happen, but it'll be alright, really." I smiled at her, these girls knew everything about me, that I was a girl, dating Harry Potter, everything. And they accepted me for who I was, no matter what I told them.

We spend the rest of the morning talking about how I could tell Harry, before I had to go "I've got to go, I'm meeting Harry in half an hour, need to change." Dawn stood up and gave me a hug "It will be fine girl, I promise. Whatever happens, we're here for you." I smiled at her and said goodbye, before walking to the castle.

When I entered the Room of requirements, I quickly changed into my normal schooluniform, and made the room change into a normal room with a simple couch. I sat down onto the couch and waited for Harry to come.

It didn't take long for Harry to enter the room, and as soon as I saw him I stood up. "Finally, I missed you Harry..." He smiled at me and hugged me "I missed you too"  
>"I wish we could see each other more, I hate pretending to hate you." He looked at me with a serious face "You know, we always could tell people you know." I swallowed "W- Would you be angry at me if I already had told someone?" He looked surprised "I don't think so, why? Have you told someone?" I nodded "Yes actually, four sixth year Hufflepuffs." He looks amused, of course he doesn't know why I would talk to Hufflepuffs.<p>

"Why were you talking to Hufflepuff girls? Especially often enough to trust them so much to tell them?" I looked away, I could tell him why, but that would mean telling everything now. I don't know if I could that. "I met them, some time ago, and we just started talking." It was the truth, sort of. "But why would they talk to you? They know you're always mean to Hufflepuffs."

I didn't look at him, I just couldn't "Because I wasn't myself, they didn't know it was me until yesterday." I don't look at him, but I'm sure he's confused "Why would you dress up like someone else?" I'm nervous "Not someone else, myself. The me, no one knows except them."

"Draco, what do you mean? I don't understand." I swallow and take a deep breath "I'm transgender." I'm scared, but he doesn't seem to understand "I'm sorry, but what does that mean?" I sigh "It means that I'm born a boy, a boy's body, but I'm not. I'm a girl."

I said it, I told him. A million of thoughts go through my head right now, I can't even tell them apart. "You're, a girl? A girl, born a boy?" I look at him "Basically, yeah.." "C- Could you show me? How you look like as a girl, I mean." He wants to see? He, doesn't think I'm disgusting or anything? I'm so happy I almost forget to answer. "Er, yeah, if you want to."

I think of the room I usually am in when in the Room of Requirements, and immediately the familiar wardrobe, mirror and charmbook appeared. I looked at Harry "Could you, not look, please?" he smiles "Of course" and turns around. I start looking for something similar I wore today, it looked beautiful. Since it was hot outside, I wore a denim short, a short short. With a top that almost covered the short, according to Kiana, I looked freaking hot.

I casted the needed charms for my hair, breasts and skin, and turned around to Harry. "You can look, but don't laugh, please."

**Harry's point of view**

I turned around to look at Draco, and it was needless to say I was shocked. Not because I thought he looked awful or anything, I really didn't. I just hadn't expected him to look so, feminine. I looked at him, and the shock must've been shown on my face, because all he said was "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you..." and a soft sob, before Draco turned around and fled the room in tears.

I stood alone in the room. Draco was gone.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Don't kill me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The new chapter! I tried to update as soon as possible after the cliffhanger of last chapter, so here it is! Enjoy.**

Ethelyn ran, she did not see where she went, she just ran as far away from the Room of Requirements as possible. How could she have been so stupid? What was she thinking, just telling him it like that? Of course he hated it, she should've known. She needed to find the girls, it was still afternoon, so with a little luck they were still under the tree. Not that she has had that many luck today, but there was a chance.

Still sobbing, the girl ran outside, looking for the girls with tears in her eyes. They weren't here, god dammit they weren't here. Where the hell could they be? Maybe the Hufflepuff common room? But how would she get in there? People were looking at her, but at this moment she really couldn't care less, they didn't know her anyway. She started running towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Which painting was it? Near the kitchen she knew, but that was all. "Er, sir? Er, could you, could you tell me where the, the Hufflepuff common room is sir? " She finally asked to a portrait of a priest, he looked at her suspiciously, of course he did; she was obviously not a Hufflepuff. But he seemed to pity her, and told her it was the portrait left to the kitchens, with the three badgers. Stupid, of course it was that portrait, they were BADGERS for god's sake.

Ethelyn took a deep breath, and knocked on the portrait. She didn't have to wait for long, and a Hufflepuffgirl from she thought seventh year opened the portrait. "Oh dear! Are you okay?" She shook her head, even though it was obvious already. "Are, Are Kiana, Dawn, Celeste or Dabria there? Please?" She looked at me with pity before looking through the common room and nodding. "Yes they are, should I get them for you?" "Y-Yes please." She smiled at me and walked over to the four girls.

"Mrs. Montgomery, Fields, Marin and Hastings? There is a girl for you by the portrait, she's asking for you. " Celeste gasped "That must be Ethelyn I think! Would something be wrong? She's supposed to be with him!" The four girls stood up and ran over to the portrait. "Ethelyn! What's wrong?"

**Ethelyn's point of view**

"Come here, we can go to our dormitory's okay?" I nodded and they guided me through the common room. The eyes of all the Hufflepuffs stared at me, and I felt ashamed. They must all think I was stupid, weak, or both. But they didn't, a first year boy walked up to me and gave me a small Treacle Tart, "It always makes me feel better, but you need it now." I smiled sadly "Thank you!" Before following Kiana upstairs.

I sat down on one of the beds and they all looked at me "Ethelyn, what happened?" Celeste asked. "I told him. " I start crying again. "I take it, he didn't react very well?" I shook my head. "At first it seemed like he didn't mind it that much, he asked me to show how I looked as a girl. But when I did, he just looked at me, like I was something disgusting..."

"Oh girl... I'm so sorry!" Dawn had tears in her eyes too, and hugged me tight. I couldn't say anything, and sobbed into her shoulder. "I lost him... It was stupid anyway to think it could ever work out. He's Harry Potter for god's sake, he could have anyone he wanted, why would he ever go for someone as fucked up as me?!" I start talking louder, and Celeste casts a silencing charm on the room.

"Don't think like that Ethelyn, you're not fucked up, and even if he could have anyone he wanted, they would never be as perfect as you were for him. Maybe he just needs to get used to this you know? It's a bit of a shock for him too I guess, he thought he was dating Draco Malfoy, but you're someone else. He should've reacted better though, he could've known something like this would hurt you, the idiot."

Maybe she was right, maybe he just needed to get used to it, it was true, Harry had thought he was dating Draco Malfoy, a guy, but he was actually dating Ethelyn Malfoy, and he didn't even know. "I shouldn't have reacted this way. I just, thought he was disgusted and ran away... I left him there." How stupid could I be? Leaving him there, probably completely confused. "I probably would have done the same thing, it's better than hearing him say he hated it or something. It's completely normal you wanted to go away."

"I can't talk to him again, not now. If it wasn't bad enough I told him, I ran away right after, god I'm so ashamed."

**Harry's point of view**

What had just happened? I was extremely confused. Draco was not a boy? But a girl? But how? How's that even possible? And he told him, and then ran away? This was so confusing. Why had Draco ran away? Had he done something wrong? And if he did, what had he done wrong?

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, still thinking about what had happened in the Room of Requirements. Where would Draco had gone to? Maybe those girls from Hufflepuff he had talked about? One thing was sure, he and Draco needed to talk about this.

I opened the portrait, and entered the room, immediately Hermione walked over to me "Harry! Where have you been now? You're away a lot lately, you come back late, or not at all! What's going on?! I want an explanation!" I sighed, Hermione was a sweet girl, really she was, but sometimes she could be so utterly annoying. "Not now Hermione, just let it be for the moment."

But she wasn't satisfied "No Harry! You are going to tell me, I'm worried about you know what Dumbledore said about having to be careful! Where have you been?""HERMIONE JUST SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW WHERE I HAVE OR HAVEN'T BEEN, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Wrong move. I knew that look, she was furious, she only looked like that once, in third year when she hit Draco in the face. But there was also hurt. "Fine. You can do it yourself Potter." And with that she stormed out of the common room. Potter, she called me Potter, and had pronounced it the same way Draco used to.

Everyone in the room was staring at me, but I really didn't care. It was her own fault, she shouldn't demand to know everything. Okay, maybe it wasn't entirely her fault, but was I to blame? I already was confused and stressed and whatever else. I just heard my boyfriend was actually a girl, and then he ran away. Can I help it I want to be left alone?

I sighed and walked upstairs to the dormitory, ignoring all the stares. I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes and tried to forget everything for a moment, I needed to think about this.

**I hope you liked it, I'm sorry they're not back together yet! It will come, I promise,I plan on doing something with singing, because I really like songfics, but I'll figure something out. Please leave a review behind!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Harry woke up at 6 am, it was a Saturday and so he didn't have to get up just yet, but after he tried to fall back to sleep, and failing, he decided to just go to the common room. He stepped out of bed and put on his robes, careful not to wake up his dorm mates.

When he sat down on a couch in the common room, near the fireplace, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He had to find Draco, he or she or whatever, needed to know he still loved them. After about twenty minutes of sitting alone in the common room, one of his friends, Seamus Finnegan, came walking downstairs.

"Hi Harry! What are you doing down here so early? Usually you're asleep till 10 am or so."

"Couldn't sleep, lot on my mind." Seamus looked at him "Care to tell uncle Seamus?" Harry chuckled "Sorry, but it's not mine to tell I think, it's rather personal. What are you doing here at this time? Usually I have to wake you up." Seamus looked nervous, and Harry wondered what was going on. "I heard you going downstairs and, I wanted to talk to you, when no one could overhear us."

Harry looked at him, "What did you want to say then Seamus?" "Well, er, we decided to tell you first, because you kind of have the reputation of not judging people easily and shit." We? What was going on? "Who is we?" Seamus closed his eyes and said "Me and Dean, we've er, been dating for the past sixth months. "

Harry smiled "That's amazing! Thank you for telling me Seamus." Seamus looked at him in surprise "He was right! Of course you wouldn't judge..." "Well, that would be a bit hypocrite wouldn't it?"

"Hypocrite? Harry! That was what bothered you? You have a boyfriend!" Harry sighed "I had, now I don't even know it anymore." Seamus looked confused now "What do you mean? You broke up?" "Well, not really, I'm not sure if they are my boyfriend, or my girlfriend. They told me they were transgender last night, and then ran away in fear I would hate them. "

"So, you had a boyfriend, who is actually your girlfriend? That must be pretty weird for you?" Harry sighed "Yeah, that's why I yelled like that at Hermione yesterday, they just told me, and ran away, I was just confused and stressed out." "Well, you're not to blame for that, of course you didn't want her talking to you like that at the moment. Can you tell me who you're boyfriend/girlfriend, was?" Harry shook his head "I'd love to tell you, but it's not mine to tell he's transgender, I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, of course you can't tell. Now, I'm gonna wake Dean up, breakfast starts and I want to be early. Joining us?" Harry nodded and stood up, walking after Seamus back to the dorms.

**Ethelyn's point of view**

I woke up in a strange bed, completely yellow. When I looked around, I saw Kiana, Celeste, Dabria and Dawn all sitting around Dabria's bed, softly talking. I felt weird, and when I stroke my hand through my hair my eyes widened. The charms had worn off. Dawn looked at me and her eyes widened in shock "Ethelyn!"

This couldn't be happening, I didn't memorize the charms, I couldn't change back now. I looked in fear at the four girls "They've worn off, I don't know them without a book." I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Here I was, Draco Malfoy in the Hufflepuff girls dormitory's, where the whole common room had seen a crying girl walking to last night. Dawn ran over to me and put her arms around me "Do you know where the book is? One of us could get it for you while you stay here. Sshh, it'll be fine."

"I It's in the Room of Requirements..." Celeste looked worried, "I don't know where it is, I'm sorry..." "Doesn't matter, not your fault." Kiana spoke up for the first time that morning "I'm a prefect, I'll go to the common room and tell everyone who's there to go back to their dorms for like 20 minutes, then you can take Ethelyn outside." Celeste nodded and helped me standing up. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Kiana smiled at me and walked to the common room in her pyjamas. She came back after 5 minutes "Everyone is gone, we have 15 minutes. " I smiled thankfully at her and stood up shakily. Dawn helped me stand and together with the other girls, I walked out of the Hufflepuff common room. "You're going to the Room of Requirement?" I nodded "But just to fix myself up for now, then I'll have to go back to the Slytherin dorms."

Kiana gave me a hug "It'll be alright okay? That's a promise" I smiled at her, said goodbye and turned around to walk to the Room of Requirements. When I entered the room, I looked at myself in the mirror, it was obvious I had cried, it was written all over my face.

While cleaning myself up, I thought about Harry. I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to him, if he wanted to, that's to say. I had lost him, he was disgusted with me. I sighed, my friends were getting suspicious, I was almost never with them anymore, so I couldn't be Ethelyn today, I had to be Draco. The room conjured some Slytherin robes that fitted me, and I pulled them on. I looked in the mirror and sighed, just as always, Draco Malfoy, the Ice prince of Slytherin.

When I walked to the Slytherin common room, of course it was my luck to see Harry, Finnegan and Thomas walking there. Finnegan looked at me "What's wrong with Malfoy? He looks even worse than usual!" At which Thomas laughed

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't gave him the chance "Don't say anything Potter, you lower the IQ of all of us." I felt guilty for saying it, but couldn't show it, of course. Without saying another word I walked past them, as fast as I could to the dormitories.

I didn't see the hurt look on Harry's face as I said those words, and maybe it was better I didn't.

**They will be together again, promise! It won't take too long anymore. Please review! I like reading them ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Someone has asked me to make the chapter longer, and I will try, I don't promise anything though, I'm not good at writing long chapters I think. Anyway, this chapter will be a bit longer I hope, and Harry and Draco/Ethelyn will talk again, I hope you like it.**

Harry, Dean and Seamus walked into the great Hall, where Hermione was already sitting. Harry stopped, not knowing what to say to her, or if to say anything to her. But she looked at him and he saw the trails of tears on her cheeks. She was hurt, and it was his fault. Harry walked over to her "I- I'm sorry Hermione.. I know you're just worried, and I know I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just was stressed, and confused and I couldn't talk to you about it. Not because I don't trust you or anything, but, it's not just about me and I know they don't want anyone to know and-"

He was interrupted by Hermione, who stood up and looked at him. "No Harry, it's me who should be sorry, I know I don't have the right to know everything that's going on with you, but it's just, you're like a brother to me, and I'm worried about you.." Not knowing exactly what to say, Harry just hugged Hermione "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Meanwhile, Seamus and Dean had sat down at the table, looking at the two friends. The held a whispered conversation.

D: Have you told him already?  
>S: Yes, as you said, he's perfectly fine with it, as he said, and I quote 'that would be a bit hypocrite'<p>

D: You mean.. Harry has a boyfriend?

S: Yes, our dear Harry here, has a boyfriend. Wouldn't tell me who it was though.

D: A shame, who would he be with? Of course almost everyone in Hogwarts would want him, but he would only choose someone who does not treat him like a prince, only because he's the chosen one.

S: I know, there aren't that many boys in school who wouldn't do that. Or you'd have to count the Slytherins of course.

D: I'll ask him about it, maybe I can get something out of him.

S: Why would you? He didn't tell me!

D: We both know I'm much better with words dear.

S: *sighs* Alright..

Harry and Hermione sat down on the table, opposite of Dean and Seamus. "Friends again?" Seamus asked them. Hermione blushed and nodded "Of course we are, he's like my brother. I could never stay angry with him for too long, not over something as stupid as this." Harry chuckled and added "We both know it will happen again though, thank god we have these two to keep us together." Dean nodded and laughed "What would you do without us?" "He'd be dead in a week Dean, you know that." Seamus said, also laughing.

When they were all done with breakfast, the Great Hall was still almost empty, since it was only seven am **(That's in the morning right? I'm sorry, I'm bad at those pm and am things, they're confusing.)** "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean said when they walked out of the Great Hall. "Yeah sure, where?" "Somewhere private." They walked towards an unused classroom, and sat down on one of the tables. "Where did you want to talk about?"

"Seamus has told you about me and him right? And I was wondering, you seem, I don't know, happier lately, different. Did you meet someone?" Harry swallowed, he knew he could trust Dean, just as he could trust Seamus, maybe he could tell Dean he had a boyfriend, but his boyfriend/girlfriend was transgender? "Well, yes.. I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Never would've guessed. Care to tell me who it is? You know you can trust me." "I don't know, promise you won't judge him, okay?" Dean nodded "Of course I won't!"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy. " Dean looked at me, shocked. "Draco malfoy, as in, the Draco Malfoy who just insulted you, again, in the hallway? The Draco Malfoy who has bullied you, Hermione and Ron since first year? " Harry nodded "Yes, that Draco Malfoy." "But, how? I mean, don't you guys hate each other?" Harry chuckled at this "I've never hated him, I thought he hated me, so it would be pretty damn stupid to tell him I had a crush on him, wouldn't it? Turned out, he liked me too."

"Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy... You know all the girls in school are going to be heartbroken about this right? The two hottest guys in the whole school, falling for each other." Dean chuckled and Harry nodded "Well, they'll have to learn to live with it, I love him." At this, Dean looked at Harry, this time more serious "You love him? It's not just a crush, because he's freaking hot? It's real love?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I really love him."

"Alright.. wow, didn't expect this." Dean stood up "Well, I have to go, me and Seamus are going to the lake. " Harry smiled and stood up too "Okay, see you guys later." Dean walked away, and went to the lake, looking for Seamus. The Irish boy was sitting on a rock beside the lake, and once Dean had seen him, he ran towards the boy. "SEAMUS! You'll never guess who Harry's dating!"

He knew he shouldn't tell Seamus, but he was his boyfriend, he couldn't just keep this from him. Seamus stood up and looked at him "Just tell me! I want to know!" Dean sighed and laughed at his boyfriend "Alright! Calm down. You'll never believe it, but Harry's in love with Draco Malfoy!"

Seamus was shocked, not only because Harry had fallen in love with that slimy git, but that meant, that Draco Malfoy was a girl? "Draco Malfoy is transgender?! How is that possible?!" Dean looked at him confused "Transgender? Malfoy? What makes you think that?" Seamus sat down again and gestured Dean to do the same "This morning when I told Harry about us, he told me he had a boyfriend, who told him yesterday, he was transgender, and actually a girl. That's why he flipped when Hermione came to him."

"Draco Malfoy, a girl? How's that possible?" Seamus shrugged "No idea, but that does mean Harry really loves him, or her, whatever. If he even wants to be with him, her, if she's transgender? That means a lot I guess..."

Harry walked through the castle, not really knowing where to go. He wanted to find Draco, but he didn't know where she, or he was. She could be in the Slytherin common room, which would mean it was impossible for him to get to her. But it was also possible she was with the Hufflepuff girls she talked about. Suddenly, he got an idea, why hadn't he thought about that sooner? He still had the Marauders map of course!

He took the map out of his bag and opened it saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He searched the map, but could not find a Draco Malfoy. He did see Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, together with someone named Ethelyn, Malfoy? Ethelyn Malfoy? It dawned on him that Ethelyn must be Draco's new name. But as expected, they were in the Slytherin common room.

Harry decided to just wait until they would go down to the Great Hall, even snakes needed breakfast. Then he could try to get Draco alone, not that he expected him to do that by will, but it had to happen, he needed to talk to Draco. If he wanted or not.

After 15 minutes, the three Slytherins walked out of the common room, and towards the Great Hall. Harry did so too, and saw them walking. "Hey Malfoy! I need to talk to you." They turned around and Parkinson immediately spoke up "And what do you and Draco have to discuss? As if he wants to talk to someone like you, Potter." Harry sighed "In case you've forgotten Parkinson, me and that git have to do the potionsassignment together, and I, unlike you, do care about my grades."

Draco looked at Harry, trying to keep his mask intact, but he could see right through it. "Still don't get it Potter? You're even dumber than I thought. " he snorted "After breakfast. Room of Requirements. Don't be late." And with that he turned around and walked inside of the Great Hall, Zabini and Parkinson following him.

Harry immediately went to the Room of Requirement, and sat down on the comfortable couch. Now it was just waiting for Draco to show up. If he even did.

After half an hour, the door opened and Draco walked inside of the room. He didn't look at me and just stood in the dooropening. "What do you want?" He tried to sound just as cold and heartless as usual in school, but Harry clearly heard the nervousness in his voice. "I want to talk to you." Harry stood up and walked over to the his girlfriend. It sounded weird in his mind, calling Draco his girlfriend.

"We don't have anything to talk about. I told you, you found me disgusting and now you want to break up. That's all there is." Her voice was breaking and it hurt Harry. "How could you think that Draco?" He hugged her, but she shook him off "I saw your look Harry, I know you don't want me if I'm a girl!" She tried not to cry, but failed miserably and tears rolled over her cheeks. "Draco, I didn't mean it like that!" He was silent for a while "What can I do to convince you Draco?"

"Make me believe it. And don't you dare lie to me! You already broke my fucking heart once, I won't let you do it again." Draco walked out of the room, but stopped to say something "Don't come after me, I don't want to talk to you." The door fell shut, and Harry was alone again. Only this time he knew what to do to convince Draco he still loved her.

The room conjured a table, chair and parchment with ink, Harry sat down and started writing.

**I tried to make it a longer chapter this time, it's like 700 words longer then usually, so I hope you're satisfied? I kind of liked it actually, even though I'm not sure it's good... Please tell me what I did wrong, or good, so I can improve myself?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm planning on getting them together again this chapter, I'll try and make this a longer chapter again.**

When Harry came out of the Room of Requirement, he put the paper he was holding in his bag and walked to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered the room, Seamus and Dean were sitting near the fire, together with Ron and Hermione. "Hey guys!" They looked up and Seamus immediately asked "Where the hell have you been all this time? You've been gone for hours man!"

"Is it that late? Wow... Must've forgotten the time. I was in the Room of Requirements. " Seamus and Dean looked knowingly at each other, thinking he had been with Draco. "You spend an awful lot of time in that room mate..." Harry chuckled "It's an awesome room, it can change in whatever you need at the moment."

Harry sat down and looked at Hermione "Do you happen to know who the Hufflepuff girls in our year are? " She looked at him confused but answered "Er, yeah, you have Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Kiana Marin,Celeste Fields, Dabria Montgomery and Dawn Hastings. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious. Er, I've got to go, see you guys later." Harry stood up and walked out of the common room again, leaving his friends behind in confusion. He took the Marauder's map and looked for the names of the four Hufflepuff girls. He knew both Susan and Hannah wouldn't have been the girls Draco was talking about, he'd never go to girls he already knew.

When Harry found the girls names on the map, sitting near the lake under a tree, he walked as fast as possible towards them. "Celeste, Dabria, Dawn and Kiana?" They looked up and Dabria immediately got angry. "How could you do that to Ethelyn? You broke her fucking heart!" At first, Harry was confused "Ethelyn? Who is, oh, Draco?" This made Dabria only more angry "Her name, is Ethelyn you idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know? She never told me her name!" Celeste put a hand on Dabria's shoulder to calm her "Dabria calm down, let him explain. I know he hurt Ethelyn, but you never know, maybe we misunderstood. " Dabria sighed and sat back down. "Alright, explain." Harry took a deep breath and started talking.

"She came to me yesterday afternoon, we had agreed to meet in the Room of Requirements. She told me she didn't like having to pretend to hate me all the time, and I said we could tell people about us. She told me she had already told someone, you four, and I asked why she would talk to Hufflepuff girls, no offence, but Draco Malfoy couldn't be seen with Hufflepuffs. She became nervous and said she was dressed up, she didn't look the same as usual. I asked her why she would dress up as someone else, and she said she dressed up as herself. I was confused, and then she told me she was transgender, and actually a girl."

Dabria interrupted him "And you broke her heart?!" he shook his head "No, I asked her to show me how she looked like as a girl. She did, and I was shocked, she looked so beautiful and I couldn't believe what the spells had done to her, she was really a girl. I don't know what I expected, but you really couldn't see the difference from other girls." He sighed sadly "She misread my look and ran away. Today, I tried to talk to her again, but she doesn't want to. She's too afraid to let her heart break again. She said I had to make her believe I didn't think she was disgusting or anything like that. And for that I need your help."

Kiana looked at him "Alright... where do you need us for?" "Just make sure she comes as herself to dinner tonight, with you." Harry told the rest of his plan and she looked doubtful but nodded "Alright, we'll do it. But if you hurt her again, we will kill you, that's a promise." Harry nodded and smiled "Thank you, thank you so much! I've gotta go now, I'll see you at dinner tonight. "

He stood up and walked back to the castle. Everything was taken care of, Dra- Ethelyn would come to dinner as herself, he had planned everything for then, and hopefully it would be enough to let her know how much he loves her. He had three hours until dinner started, that had to be enough to practice some more.

Meanwhile, Kiana and Celeste went looking for Ethelyn, while Dabria and Dawn went to the Room of Requirements to get the book with spells to make her as beautiful as possible. It didn't take long for Kiana and Celeste to find the girl they were looking for, she was walking alone alongside the lake. There weren't many other students around and so the girls walked over to the blonde Slytherin.

"Ethelyn, we need you to come with us, now. It's really important!" Ethelyn looked up in confusion "Why? I want to be alone for a while..." "We can't tell, but we need you to come with us, make you beautiful, and take you to dinner in the Great Hall. You'll love it, I promise!" Ethelyn sighed "Alright... It better be good."

Together they walked to the Room of Requirements, where Dawn and Dabria were already waiting. "Ah, there you are! Come here, we need to find you clothes!" Dawn went into the wardrobe, and came out with a lot sets of clothes. "Fit them! I'm sure at least one of them will fit you!" There were many sets, and it took her a while to try them all on, but finally they settled with a light-blue dress, similar to her eye colour. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but together with her white blonde curls that had highlights in them, the same colour as the dress, it looked amazing.

"Okay, I don't get the spells for your skin and breasts, they're so complicated!" Ethelyn chuckled "Just hand me the book, I'll do them myself." Dawn gave her the book and Ethelyn started muttering spells. Her body began to change and she looked in the mirror, satisfied. "How do I look?" Kiana put an arm around her and smiled "You look stunning, all the girls will be jealous of you." The whiteblonde girl smiled "Thank you Kiana!"

"Dinner starts in half an hour, Kiana, Dabria, you stay here with Ethelyn. Me and Dawn have to go." Ethelyn looked confused "What? Why?" Dawn smiled at her "We can't tell yet, but you're gonna love it!" And with that she and Celeste walked out of the room. Kiana looked at Ethelyn "And now we just wait until dinner."

Celeste and Dawn walked to the great hall, where Harry was nervously waiting for them. "Ah! There you are! Thank you for coming." Celeste smiled at him and entered the great hall "Okay, so what is the plan? You just want us to bring her here? "Harry nodded "Yes, from then on, I have it all planned. I just hope it will be enough to convince her." "It will, I'm sure of it. But promise you won't ever hurt her again, she deserves better than that." Harry sighed "I know she does. "

When it was time for dinner, Ethelyn walked to the great hall, together with Kiana and Dabria. Celeste and Dawn were already sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and they sat next to them. Ethelyn smiled happily at her friends and started eating. "Why did you insist on me coming with you? Still don't get it."

Celeste nodded at Harry and then looked at Ethelyn. "You will find out now." She looked up to see that Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table. He started talking and everyone fell silent, listening to him.

"I met a girl, only yesterday, but we've been dating for a couple of months now. And I have to say something to her. "He stopped and took a deep breath, he looked straight at Ethelyn "Ethelyn, you misread my look, I would never think you were anything else then fucking beautiful. You told me this morning to prove you I still loved you, no matter what. I know you love music, so, what better way to tell you, then with a song? I love you Ethelyn, I love you so much."

Ethelyn smiled brightly at him, he still loved her... He actually loved her! The students were confused, none of them had known Harry Potter had a girlfriend. And what did he mean with, we've been dating for months, but I only met her yesterday?

Harry didn't notice all of this, or just simply didn't care. He ignored the comments of his friends, waved his wand to make the music start playing, and started singing.

"_Oh no, did I get too close?  
>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<br>All your insecurities  
>All the dirty laundry<br>Never made me blink one time_"

Ethelyn looked at him, that he did something like this for her, unbelievable. She knew this song, and she loved it. Harry didn't look at anyone but her, and she looked back, feeling like she could cry of happiness.

"_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_"

Everyone was silent, all were listening to the song he was singing. Dean and Seamus, and of course the Hufflepuff girls, were the only one who knew who this song was about, and the boys smiled knowingly at each other.

"_Come just as you are to me  
>Don't need apologies<br>Know that you are worthy  
>I'll take your bad days with your good<br>Walk through the storm I would  
>I do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>I will love you unconditionally_"

Dabria pushed Ethelyn up, gesturing her to walk over to Harry. He smiled at her, looking at how beautiful she looked. She started walking and he did the same, taking her hands in his as he continued singing.

"_So open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart and just let it begin<br>Open up your heart and just let it begin  
>Open up your heart<em>

_Acceptance is the key to be  
>To be truly free<br>Will you do the same for me?"_

Ethelyn felt tears rolling down her cheeks, tears of happiness this time as she smiled at Harry. She loved him so much. Harry wiped the tears away as he sung the last lines of the song.

"_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<br>And there is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<br>'Cause I will love you unconditionally  
>I will love you<br>I will love you  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>"

When the song ended, everyone stayed silent as Harry looked at the girl in front of him "I love you Ethelyn, no matter what happens, I will always love you." She looked in his eyes "Thank you so much, I love you too..." Harry leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. She gladly responded to the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, Harry took her with him back to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She sat next to him, looking around the table. Hermione was the first to speak "Harry, you never told me you had a girlfriend, why?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ethelyn talked first. "Because he didn't know he had one until yesterday." Hermione, and everyone else, looked confused "But he said he has dated you for months... How is that possible?"

Harry look at his girlfriend and whispered at her "If you don't want to, you don't have to tell."

**Ethelyn's point of view.**

I was silent for a while, I thought about what would happen if I told everyone who I was, my father would disown me, and my 'friends' from Slytherin would probably abandon me, but now I thought about it, that would happen anyway, no matter when I told them. If I did it now, Harry, Celeste, Dawn, Kiana and Dabria would help me.

"Because he didn't know I was a girl, Harry thought he had a boyfriend." I looked around and saw how the whole hall was shocked, except of course my friends and Harry, but surprisingly enough, Finnegan and Thomas weren't shocked either. Weird. "Then, who are you really?" I sighed "I am really Ethelyn, Harry Potter's girlfriend, but if you mean who I was as a boy, think. Isn't there any boy you could think of with white blonde hair, who is not in the hall at this moment?"

Hermione's eyes widened "You- You're, what?" I smiled nervously and nodded "Yes, I was Draco Malfoy."

**I will do the reactions of everyone next chapter, I hope you liked it! The chapter had exactly 2228 words, so I hope it was long enough? I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a review behind!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ethelyn told everyone who she was in the last chapter, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but here are the reactions ****J****Sorry for not updating in a while, I wasn't home and didn't have acces to the laptop with my documents. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

The whole hall was silent. And everyone looked at Ethelyn, some with disgust, some with pity, but mostly looked shock. The girl looked at her plate, trying to ignore all the stares and harry placed an arm around her, holding her close. she felt nauseous, after dinner there would be Slytherins owling her father about this, and by tomorrow she would probably receive a howler, telling her she was disowned.

The silence was almost unbearable, but it was broken by clapping form the Hufflepuff table after two minutes. Ethelyn looked up and saw her friends clapping for her, she couldn't help but smile slightly. Watching this, more people started clapping, mostly from Hufflepuff, but also a few Gryffindors, and even Daphne Greengrass was clapping.

Ethelyn felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Ginny Weasley. "You're actually, Draco Malfoy?" She looked shocked, but not disgusted or anything as Ethelyn would've expected. "Yeah, I was known as Draco Malfoy. But my name is Ethelyn." She nodded "Yeah, sorry, Ethelyn. I just wanted to say that, if you wouldn't have said it, no one here would've guessed. You reallt make a beautiful girl. " Ethelyn smiled thankful at her "Thank you, Ginny. Really, thank you so much!"

The red haired girl smiled and walked back to her friends, by now almost the whole hall was clapping, except for a few Slytherins, her dormmates especially. Zabini and Nott looked disgusted, and Crabbe and Goyle just seemed confused about the whole thing. Ethelyn rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. he smiled and hugged her. "I'm done with dinner anyway, what about we go?" The girl nodded and they stood up. They walked out of the Great Hall and walked outside, sitting down near the lake.

"You told them. Why? I thought you didn't want anyone to know yet." Harry asked the girl "Well, I didn't want anyone to know, because of what my father would do, and my dormmates. But when they asked, I realized that no matter when I would tell, my father would still do the same, disown me. And my dormmates would still be disgusted with me. There wouldn't be much of a difference, only that I could be myself sooner. "

Harry smiled at her "You still look worried though, what's wrong?" Ethelyn sighed "Where do I have to sleep tonight? Of course not in the boys dorm, but would the girls let me in? Knowing that I once was Draco Malfoy?" At this, Harry hugged her, pulling her closer towards him. "It will be alright Ethelyn, I'm not sure Parkinson will like it, but Greengrass was the first to clap after your friends. Davids will be fine too I'm sure. "

Ethelyn nodded "That's true I guess..." She stood up "It's almost curfew, we have to go.." Harr nodded and stood up too "Good luck, I love you Ethelyn. " The girl smiled and kissed him "I love you too Harry." He smiled at her, and together they walked back to the castle. "Goodnight Ethelyn." Harry said and he walked away, to the Gryffindor common room. Ethelyn walked slowly to the Slytherin common room.

She stopped in front of the portrait, trying to calm herself before she walked inside. "Midnight walk" The portrait swung open and she climbed in. Immediately all eyes were focused on her and she blushed, from the corner in her eyes she saw Nott and Zabini looking at her with utter disgust in their eyes. Nott stood up and walked over to her "We don't want you in here Malfoy. You're disgusting."

**Ethelyn's point of view **

"Well Theodore, I'm quite sure the other Slytherins can speak for themselves, they don't need an idiot like yourself to do it for them. And I don't hear anyone else saying this." He looked angry "We don't want you. You're not welcome in the boys dorms, and I'm sure the girls don't want a fake like you either." I wanted to say something but was cut off by Daphne Greengrass. "Leave her alone Nott! Of course she's welcome with us! She's a girl isn't she?" She put an arm around me and brought me up to the girls dormitory, I smiled thankful at her. "Thank you Daphne.."

She smiled at me "No problem, Eth, sorry what was your name?" She blushed "It's Ethelyn" "Alright, no problem Ethelyn. You're a girl like the rest of us, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to walk in here, there's a spell preventing boys from doing that." This made me smile, even the magic around the dorms saw me as a girl. Daphne chuckled and duplicated her own bed with an easy spell. "You can sleep there, need me to get your stuff from the boys dorm?" I nodded "Thanks Daphne."

"No problem." She walked out of the dorm and Tracey Davids came walking in, looking at her curiously "Never would've guessed, Draco Malfoy, a girl." I grinned "Of course you didn't, how could you?" She shrugged "No idea, but I have to give you you're quite hot. " I blushed but smiled at her "Thanks Davids." "It's Tracey, not Davids." I nodded, letting her know I understood, and Daphne came walking in again. "Here you go Ethelyn" She gave me my stuff and Tracey started talking again.

"So, Daphne, already shagged the Weasleygirl?" She shook her head "Not yet, I'm working on it, patience. " I looked curious at her "Ginny Weasley?" Daphne nodded "Yes, Ginny Weasley, that girl is hot. I'm trying to get her in bed, but no luck yet." "Does she even like girls?" She shrugged "She likes everyone as long as they can shag, that's all I need to know." I chuckled "True that, that girl has had even more guys than you."

"Of course she has, I do both genders, if you count all of them, I win. But about you, Harry fucking Potter? How on earth did you manage to get him?" I smiled "No idea, honestly. I've liked him for a while, and at valentinesday he send me a note to meet him in the owlery. We kissed, and have had a secret relationship since then. Until now of course." She looked impressed "Harry Potter falling for Draco Malfoy… I'm impressed girl."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired as hell, I'm going to sleep. " Tracey said, she yawned and walked to the bathroom. I got my bag and grabbed the charmsbook from the room of requirements, I didn't want something like this morning to happen again. "What's that Ethelyn?" Daphne looked curious "It's a charmsbook, with the charms I need to look like this. They only work for a day or so, so I have to redo them every morning. " She looked at me with pity "We'll find something to make them last longer, I promise."

15 minutes later, the three girls lay in their beds, all fast sleep.

**So, another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I'm going to have some Ginny/Daphne in this fic too, not too much though, as Drarry is of course the mainship. Please leave a review behind if you liked the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This will be the last chapter of this story, so I hope you will enjoy it! ** When Ethelyn woke up the next morning, she sighed as she saw the charms had worn off again, she looked like a boy. The other girls were still asleep, and so she stepped out of bed, took the charmsbook and walked to the bathroom. Looking for the charms she wanted to use, she didn't notice Daphne walking in. "Morning Ethelyn." Ethehyn looked up "Oh, hey Daphne." She looked curiously at the book "Could I see?" Ethelyn nodded and showed her the charms she was looking at. "Geez, these are complicated… you can do them?" "Yeah, they're hard, but I had to." Daphne nodded and handed the book to her again and Ethelyn started charming herself. When she was done she looked back to Daphne "How do I look? The truth." Daphne smiled "You look amazing, half of the girls in Hogwarts would kill for a look like this." Ethelyn chuckled "Thanks Daphne" Daphne walked to the showers, and Ethelyn walked back to her bed, packing her bag for the schoolday. Ethelyn waited until Daphne and Tracey were ready and together they walked to the Great Hall. Harry was waiting for her in front of the great hall, smiling at her as soon as he saw the girl. She walked towards him immediately, and he wrapped her in his arms "Morning Ethelyn, how are you?" Both knew with that he meant how the other Slytherins were being towards her. "Great. Nott's being a dick, but everyone else is nice, especially Daphne and Tracey. " Harry smiled and kissed her forhead "Good to hear that, I'll see you in classes alright?" Ethelyn nodded and walked back to her friends, who were sitting at the Slytherin table now. When Ethelyn sat down she was immediately approached by Celeste, Kiana, Dabria and Dawn, who were all happy to see her again. "How did it go girl? Tell us everything!" Daphne chuckled and Ethelyn started talking "Well, Nott was being an asshole, like usual, making comments about how I didn't belong there, and that the girls obvioiusly wouldn't want a fake like me in their dorms, but Daphne here helped me, and took me up to the dorms. " She smiled "This morning I had to redo the charms again, of course, and Daphne has promised to help me look for a way to make them last longer." The girls smiled "That's perfect Ethelyn! I'm so happy for you!" Dabria hugged her happily and sat down next to her. "Would the snakes mind a few badgers sitting here?" Daphne smiled "Probably, but who cares? Sit down you all!" Celeste and the others sat down on the table too, next to Tracey, Daphne and of course Ethelyn. "We have charms together right? It's the first hour" Tracey said, looking at the other girls for confirmation, Ethelyn nodded "I bet Flitwick will want to talk to you, he will want to know how on earth you've managed those charms, they are so fucking complicated!" The girl chuckled "Well, I didn't really have a choice did I? All the work was obviously worth it!" Daphne nodded "Indeed, if you were single, I'd hit on you any minute. That's a compliment." Ethelyn laughed "You just focus on the red hair Daphne, she's looking at you." At that, Daphne turned around to the Gryffindor table to see Ginny Weasley looking at her, and blushed when their eyes locked. "Why would she be looking at me? Did I do something? I don't remember doing something!" Tracey chuckled and looked at her amused "She's looking at you because you're hot, and you've been flirting with her for two weeks now. Obviously." Daphne blushed again "What should I do?!" Tracey looked curious at her friend "This obviously isn't just a shag? You like her!" Daphne blushed deeper and looked away "So what if I do?" Tracey just chuckled "Talk to her girl, just ask her to talk outside the hall. Now!" Daphne nodded and stood up. "Alright… Wish me luck guys!" She walked to the Gryffindor table and looked nervously at Ginny. "Er, Ginny? Er, could we, maybe, talk outside? Outside of the Great Hall I mean, not outside outside." She blushed embarrassed but Ginny just smiled and blushed too "Yeah, I- I'd like that." The red haired girl stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Daphne. When she closed the doors she turned to her "You've been flirting with me for two weeks, and now you're nervous?" "Well, yeah… That's weird isn't it?" Daphne blushed deeply and looked to the ground, Ginny took her face and lifted it up, so they looked at each other. "It's quite adorable, actually. " She leaned in and kissed the other girl softly, putting an arm around the smaller girl's waist. Daphne smiled slightly and returned the kiss passionately, pulling the red haired girl closer to her and opening her mouth a little. Ginny used this as an opportunity to slowly shove her tongue inside her mouth, playing teasingly with the other girls tongue. Daphne moaned softly and ran a hand through Ginny's hair, before pulling away, in need of breath. "That was-" She began, but was cut off by Ginny "Ämazing? Breathtaking? The best kiss you've ever had?" Daphne smiled and nodded "That describes it. " Meanwhile in the great hall, the owls with morning post were flying in, and Ethelyn saw her family's owl, carrying a bright red letter. "Oh fuck." She said, before the owl dropped the letter on her plate, where it immediately rose up in the air and started yelling. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU SHAME THE MALFOY FAMILY LIKE THAT?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE MOTHER AND I COULDN'T BE MORE ASHAMED OF YOU THAN WE ARE NOW. YOU ARE NO LONGER A SON OF ME, YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A MALFOY ANY LONGER! YOU, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, ARE HERBY DISOWNED AND BANNED FROM THE MALFOYFAMILY!" The letter burned up, and Ethelyn stared in shock at it, not able to hide her tears well, she said "Well, he is right… I'm not his son any longer, I'm his daughter…" She chuckled sadly and started crying, not caring about all the students looking at her. Ethelyn stood up and turned to walk out of the hall, when she felt a pair of strong arms around her body, she looked up to see Harry, holding her close to him. She hugged him tight and cried in his shoulder, she had known this was going to happen from the moment she found out she was transgender, but it happened now, she was no longer a Malfoy. Harry just held her close, leading her outside. They sat down against a wall and Ethelyn curled up against him, holding him tight. She kept crying for a while, before relaxing slightly. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but still, it's a shock." He nodded and held her silently. "I know Ethelyn, I know. But it will be alright, I promise" And she knew that, she knew it would going to be alright, with Harry and her new friends, she would be fine. And that was all she needed to know for the time being. **The last chapter. I actually did it, I'm quite surprised. I wrote a 15 chaptered fanfiction, and people liked it! I really loved writing this, and I will definitely write another story like this. I'm thinking about doing a story where either Harry or Draco, I think Harry, is genderfluid, and I also want to write some story's centering Daphne and Ginny, even though it's not a popular ship, I don't really care, they are cute. Please leave reviews behind with your reactions to this story?**


End file.
